Total Drama Island: Season One (My Version)
by cvscvs2
Summary: My version of the hit Canadian television show, with my own characters and story lines. I try to keep Chris McClain and Chef as close to their actual characters as possible, unlike most people. Constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: PILOT

_**EPISODE 1: PILOT**_

(NOTE: To anyone that two characters in particular, Ching and Chong may offend, please remember that this show takes stereotypes and puts them to the max. That's all I'm trying to do here, I don't mean to be racist. Now that that is over with, i hope you enjoy it, and any pointers or constructive criticism would be appreciated. This is my first fanfic for over a year. Now, without further adu, Total Drama Island, Episode One!)

(Theme Song)

Chris McClain's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello," Chris said, "and welcome to

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND."

Chris stepped onto the dock.

"This is the show where 14 insane teens go up against each other in crazy, and sometimes deadly *chuckle* competitions. Before I go on, we should introduce our teens. Here comes the first one now."

A little tugboat chugged up to the dock, and a very pretty girl, around fifteen or sixteen years of age, with bright red hair and a t-shirt with the British flag on it, stepped onto the dock.

"Hi McClain." She said with an English accent.

"Jessica," Chris said, "looking good."

"Thank you," she said. "Where do I put these?" she asked, gesturing to the two bags she was pulling behind her.

"We will get to that later, after the other campers arrive." Chris said. "Until then, stand over there." Chris pointed her to the spot where the dock connected with the land. As Jessica walked towards the spot Chris told her about, another boat pulled up to the dock. Out of the boat came a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, around the same age as Jessica.

"Ivy!" Chris exclaimed. "Nice to see you!"

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Chris, you know I'm only here for the money, and I know you're only here to torture us, so cut it with the fake flattery." She walked up to stand next to Jessica, and started up a conversation.

Chris stared at Ivy with a blank face, obviously stunned. He opened his mouth to yell something back at her, just when another boat pulled up.

Out jumped a pretty average guy wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and carrying a single duffel bag.

"Hey man." He said, nodding to Chris.

"Hello Jim," Chris replied. "Welcome to your doom- I, I mean total drama island." Chris pasted on a smile. Before Jim could respond, Chris said, "Go wait over there with the others."

Jim glanced up at Jessica, and immediately his jaw dropped open.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jim)

I swear on my life, I have never seen a girl so beautiful! I know what I'll do. I'll walk right up to her and charm her right away with some clever pickup line.

(END)

Jim walked over to the others and shook their hands. He looked at Jessica and said,

"Hi, I'm pretty- I mean, you're pretty... I mean!"

(CONFESSIONAL: Jim

Well, I blew it.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

*laughing* These Americans have some really weird pickup lines.

(END)

The next boat to pull up contained two people, both obviously Asian, and both obviously twins.

"Ching, Chang, welcome aboard." Chris said.

"Mr. McClain," Ching said in a heavy accent, "it nice meet you."

Chris had an annoyed look on his face and pointed the twins towards the others. Quickly afterwards he called his producer.

"If you're the one who set me up with these two, I'll have your job!" Was all he said, before he flipped the phone closed.

Another boat pulled up to the dock, this one carrying a girl, fifteen years of age, with dark brown, arguably black hair. She was shorter than average, her full height only around 5' 3". She flew over the rail of the boat with gracefulness and strength.

"Hello Chris," she said, taking in the surroundings that were the island.

"Hello Grace." Chris said, a strange smirk on his face.

"Are you sure this is the right island?" Grace asked, suspicion creeping into her voice. "Last time I went to a martial arts summer camp, it looked nothing like this."

Chris's smirk grew.

"If you'd actually read your contract, you would've know that you weren't going to a martial arts camp at all!"

Grace's face went pale.

"Then where am I?"

Chris quickly outlined the situation of the game show, the million dollar prize, and the competitions they would have, all of which the other campers already knew about.

"Oh." Was all Grace said when Chris was done. She slowly stumbled to the others, leaving a satisfied look on McClain's face.

Another boat arrived, carrying a boy and a girl, kissing each other nonstop. Chris looked disgusted. He waited about a minute, looking down out his watch, before he broke up their love fest.

"Excuse me!" Chris yelled in a whiny voice.

"Oh, we're here!" The girl shouted in a high voice.

They both stepped off the boat, his arm around hers.

"Hello Ross, Lauren." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hello Chris!" Ross exclaimed. The couple went back to smooching, and continued down the dock towards their new friends.

The next boat to arrive held a kid in a straw hat wearing overalls, and having a piece of hay in his mouth. He basically looked and sounded like Huckleberry Finn.

"Hey y'all." He said.

"Hey Preston." Chris said. "Long time no see." He looked uncomfortable.

"Remember Chris," Preston said, his accent making his words barely understandable, "you owe me a favor." Preston winked and walked over to the others.

Soon after, another boat arrived with a boy and a girl on it. Much to Chris's relief, they weren't a couple. They were just friends.

"Hi," the girl said in a shy voice, her freckled face lighting up a bit. The boy simply raised his hand and waved.

"Amy, Ron, welcome."

"Thanks Chris." She said. She nudged her friend and he muttered something unintelligible because it was so quiet.

"He said thanks." Amy insisted. She dragged Ron off the dock, and the two sat alone, away from the others.

Two more boats arrived simultaneously, and out of the first one came a short kid with Woody Allen glasses, clothes way out of style, and a pimply face. The only way to describe him was nerd.

"Hey... Sam..." Chris said.

"Hey Mr. McCline." He said in a voice like his nose was stuffed.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"It's McClain, dork."

Sam sighed, and moved towards the others.

Out of the second boat came a plain girl. She was average height, had average looks, brown hair and deep blue eyes, which were probably the kindest eyes anyone had every seen.

"Hi Chris, it's nice meeting you." She said.

(CONFESSIONAL: Chris)

Oh, I'm gonna have some fun with this one.

(END)

"Hello Zoey." Chris replied, the thoughts already going around in his mind about what he could do to torture her.

"I guess I go over there?" She asked, gesturing to the small crowd which was now formed.

"Not until you complete the test," Chris chuckled. "They all had to do it." He said, pointing to the others.

"What's this test?" Zoey asked.

"You've gotta swim from here to that island all the way on the other side- see it over there- and back."

Zoey was awestruck at the distance.

"But- it's so far..."

Chris mad a fake sad face.

"Alright, you don't have to, but it would really ruin my day if one of my contestants cheated..."

"Well, maybe I'll..."

"Stop it, Chris." Jim said. He turned to Zoey.

"None of us had to do this, he's just trying to take advantage of you."

Chris glared at Jim.

"Did I say you can interrupt me?"

"I didn't ask your permission." Jim replied. They glared at each other at Zoey slowly made her way off the dock and to the others.

The final boat pulled up while the glare fest was still going on, and an amazingly beautiful girl stepped out, with sunglasses on and light blonde hair. A piece of gum was stuck in her mouth.

"Like, hey Chris. I'm Maddie." She said.

Everyone immediately recognized her for what she was. Chris, his fists clenched, sent her over to the others without another word. Then he got his producer on the phone.

" Are you kidding me? You send me two people who can't even speak fluent English,someone who I owe a favor, and now this!? A dumb blonde is the best you can come up with? You are done! You are so done!" He hung up the phone and sighed. Then he walked over to the campers.

"Right, now that you are all here, let me tour you around. From right here you can see our luxurious cabins", he said sarcastically, "and this way is the mess hall." They all followed him past the building as Chef waved the them.

"Over here is our confessional booth, where you can let out your inner thoughts or secrets. Some of you managed to figure that out before I told you..."

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

Hey, I did as much research on this show as I possibly could.

(END)

Chris continued to show them around the camp, passing the showers and a few other minor landmarks.

"And up here, we have our campfire ceremonies. This is where, tonight, after you've all voted, 13 of you will receive a marshmallow, and one will not. He who does not receive a marshmallow must leave the island and can never, ever come back. Ever."

"Great, now that that's done, go shower up, and meet me back at the dock in half an hour!" Chris walked off, leaving the campers alone.

Thirty minutes later, the fourteen campers arrived at the dock.

"Well," said Chris, "since it was the first day, I was gonna take it easy on you, until Jim and Zoey ruined my fun earlier!"

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Anyway, today will be a two teamed race. And earlier I had an idea which I just HAD to use. The first team to get a member to that island all the way over there and all the way back wins. There are no rules, other than the facts that you can't use a pre made boat, and unless you get back before sunset, no one wins. The winning team gets invincibility, and cannot be voted off the island today."

The other island was at least three miles away, which meant the campers had to make a six mile round trip. They also could not use a pre made boat, and had only around two hours until, sunset. No one had any idea how they were supposed to get there.

"Now for the teams." Chris said. "Ivy, Preston, Ching, Jessica, Lauren, Sam, and Maddie, you are hereby on the same team, and known as the Toilet Plungers. Jim, Chang, Amy, Zoey, Ross, Ron,and Grade, are hereby known as the Screeching Losers!"

"What kind of team names are those?" Grace asked, clearly annoyed. "They make absolutely no sens-"

"Do you want me to ground you for the rest of the day? No. Then shut up!"

Grace immediately shut up.

"Now, I would have the team members working together, but that would be no fun. The first team member to get back gets their entire team invincibility today, AND themselves invincibility tomorrow!" Chris yelled.

"So, it's basically a free for all. All of you, GO!"

For a moment, no one moved. Then suddenly, there was complete chaos. Ivy knocked Jim to the ground, and said, "Oops." Then she looked around to make sure no one heard her and said, "That's for making all of us complete this stupid challenge!" She ran off as quickly as she appeared. Jim watched as his competitors and teammates scrambled to build a boat out of sticks or try to use a pre existing item for a raft. Jim didn't even know where to start. Even Maddie, the dumb blonde, seemed to basically know what she was doing. He would have teamed up with Jessica, but Chris had put her on the other team.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jim)

It seems to me that Chris put people who would normally be friends on opposite teams, to drive them apart. Ching and Chang, the brothers, are on opposite teams, as well as Ron and Amy who were friends before they got here. Ross and Lauren are also put on opposite teams. I see waht McClain is doing...

(END)

Around a half an hour into the competition, Ivy was the first to launch a boat.

"See all of you losers later." She said, as she rowed quickly towards the island.

"How did she get finished so quickly?" Grace asked.

Sam smiled sheepishly. "She may have promised me a kiss is return for my help... One which she never gave me..."

Three minutes after that, Jessica and launched her boat, paddling as hard as possible. She was quickly gaining on Ivy.

Soon afterwards, 10 other boats went into the water one by one. The only one who was yet to escape from the shore was Sam, who has wasted all of his time building Ivy's boat for her. He sighed, and went to work on his own raft, knowing that it was basically pointless. Ivy stayed in the lead for all of five minutes, until Ching and Chang, who were teaming up even though they were on different teams, paddled past, faster than everyone else because they had two people rowing.

Jim came up behind Ivy, gaining slowly on them. The rest of the boats were so far back that they didn't even matter. Ching and Chang held their lead for a very long time until Ivy, in frustration, took her spare paddle and threw it with all her strength at Ching, causing him to topple out of the boat, shouting Chinese curse words on the way down. He instinctively caught onto the side of the boat, toppling the whole thing over and sending Chang into the water along with him. That brought Ivy back into second place, with Jessica close ahead, and Jim close behind.

"Hey, Ivy, that wasn't fair!" Yelled Jim.

"No rules, remember?" Smirked Ivy. Then she got close to Jessica's boat, and rammed the side of it with the front of hers, causing a huge gap to form in the hull of the small ship.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

Ivy is such a jerk!

(END)

Ivy laughed as Jessica sank into the water, and she regained her lead. Jim stopped his boat next to where Jessica had fallen in.

"Jump in." he said.

"What are you doing!" Jessica yelled, "you can't let that jerk win!"

"Exactly, and we have a better chance if we team up and both of us paddle. We might be able to get ahead of her. It's the only way at this point."

In the time they had been talking, Ivy had already widened her lead by a few hundred feet.  
Jessica nodded, pulled herself into the boat, and began rowing.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jim)

I didn't care about beating Ivy that much, I just wanted to spend some time with Jessica. Oh, Jessica...

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

Why did he help me? He would have overtaken Ivy without me anyway...

(END)

The race was so close between the two teams that it was often impossible to tell who was in the lead. Ivy began falling behind soon, because she was only one person paddling, and the other team was two.

Ivy had managed to get in the lead by getting close to Jim and Jessica's boat, and slamming the side of it with her paddle until it began to leak. Now one of them had to constantly devote their time to shoveling water out of the bottom of the boat. They began falling behind again.

"This is not cool..." Jim said. "That girl is a serious-"

"I can take over paddling for a bit.." Jessica interrupted. She was currently shoveling water out with a small bucket.

Jim smiled. "Sure."

They quickly switched jobs. After a few moments of silence he said, "Jessica, tell me about yourself."

A grin spread over Jessica's face which Jim couldn't see because he was behind her shoveling water out of their leaking boat with all his might.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

I knew he had a crush on me. I knew it. If I were a mean person, I would totally use this to my advantage... If I were a mean person, anyway...

(END)

The race was almost over. They were only about a thousand feet off shore. It was still close, but it was obvious that Ivy was going to win. Or so they thought.

Just when Ivy was getting ready to do her victory dance, a noise that has been around for a while suddenly grew much louder. The two teams turned just in time to see Sam zooming past them, a boat engine attached to the small raft. He was cheering all the way back. He flew over the finish line in a few seconds.

"No fair!" Yelled Ivy, once she returned to shore in second place, "you said we couldn't use pre made boats!"

"Yep," chuckled Chris, " but I never said you couldn't use the engine."

"Ugh!" Ivy yelled and stomped past Sam who said, "Can I have that kiss now?"

Jim and Jessica got back next. Both of them had blabbed on about their life stories, and they both knew a lot about each other.

"You're an interesting person, Jim." Jessica said.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jim)

Interesting? What does that mean? Like, interesting... Or interesting... Or maybe... Interesting?

(END)

One by one the boats arrived back, all of their occupants devastated that they had lost the competition. Soon, everyone was back.

"Alright." Chris said. "Shower up, go down to Chef's and eat some slop. Meet me at 8:30 on the button after you have all voted. We will see who leaves TDI forever.

"It's been a great first day." Chris said, after everyone had showered in the toxic water and eaten the 'food'. "Some of you did well... Frankly, some of you sucked. But now it is time for elimination. The votes have been cast. Since Sam won this days challenge, he and his team have invincibility."

He threw Sam and each person on Sam's team a marshmallow.

"Now there are six marshmallows on this plate. That's one less than enough for everybody... So who will be eliminated... Who will live to fight anoth-"

"Get on with it already!" Ivy yelled.

He threw a marshmallow to Jim.

"Jim, you stay."

The next one went to Ross, and so on, until Grace and Chang were the only ones left. They stared at each other unhappily. They had become friends by discussing different martial arts techniques. Now one of them would be leaving the island.

"And the final marshmallow goes to..."

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Grace!"

Chang bowed, and silently made his way down to the dock to where he would be taken away forever. He had been voted off because he was the last one to make it back (due to Ivy sabotaging the brother's boat).

"I avenge you, brother!" Ching yelled.

"... No you won't." Chris said. "At least not until next time. I'm Chris McClain, and this has been...

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!"

(Cue Credits)

(So, any thoughts? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Inconsistencies? Just tell me, and I'll do my best to fix the error. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next installment by next week.)


	2. Episode 2: I'm So Tired

_**EPISODE 2: I'm So Tired...**_

(Thank you for the review, I hope to see more like that. I plan to focus around four characters each episode. The only reason I didn't in episode one was because along with a challenge, it was an introduction to everyone. I could only really fit two in there. Also, I will use challenges from the real series occasionally. For instance, today's challenge is an excerpt from season one. Anyway, not gonna hold you guys up and longer. Episode two of Total Drama Island!)

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

The campers arrived, the teams were made, and the games began. The challenge was a six mile homemade boat race for invincibility. It was close, but in the end, Sam showed that being a nerd doesn't always mean you are one of the first ones off the show, by bending the rules to the competition, winning his team one, and himself two nights of invincibility."

"What will happen next? What alliances will form and break? When will I change out of this shirt? Find out all this and much, much more, right here, right now on

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!"

(Theme Song)

Ross had been awake all night, basically in withdrawal. The sun was just beginning to start rising. Since the cabins had one team in each, he had been away from his girlfriend for longer than he ever had before.

(CONFESSIONAL: Ross)

*looking anxious*

I have been away from Lauren for nine hours, seven minutes, and twenty two seconds. That is the longest we have been apart since before we met each other, when we were two years old. I'm a mess, I can't live without her for this long... I wonder if she's thinking about me...

(END)

Ross had just finally fallen asleep when Chris drove up in a golf cart and yelled through a megaphone, "Everyone up! Breakfast is at seven o'clock sharp, and the you need to meet me at the dock for the next challenge at 7:45. The current time is 6:45. Thank you."

Then he drove off, his obnoxious voice still echoing in the woods. Slowly, zombies trudged out of the cabins, heading for the showers or straight for chef's. Most of them were eager to get there. The meal that had been eaten there the night before was served buffet style, with every kind of food imaginable cooked deliciously. The man who had cooked it was Chef Hatchet, of course. Or so they thought...

Ross and Lauren embraced each other when they met in the mess hall. They are the first two to arrive. They both went on and on about how it was great to see each other after such a long time, and how they were so in love. Meanwhile, Ivy watched from behind trash cans.

(CONFESSIONAL: Ivy)

I can't have those two being all lovey dovey like that. If that happens, it may spread to other players. If that happens, there is no real competition and no one to manipulate. And without my powers of manipulation, I can't win this. Besides, I'm doing them a favor, teenage relationships never last anyway.

(END)

It was eleven fifteen when the last camper, Maddie, finally made her way into the mess hall. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Kids these days. When I was your age, seven o'clock meant seven o'clock, not seven fifteen.

"Like, it's not my fault Chris." Maddie replied. "You only have like, three showers installed. And I had to like, put my makeup on."

Chris glared at her disapprovingly.

"Where's that food?" Sam asked, his nose sounding as stuffed up as ever. "Yesterday's meal was the greatest thing I've ever tasted."

Almost everyone on both teams hated Sam for winning the night before. They were all extremely surprised by the kid. None of them thought he had it in him.

Chris's smile reappeared after the question. "Yesterday we had a guest chef here for your first night, but today we will have Chef cook you up the special."

Chef walked out of the kitchen, a platter on his hand. He places it on the table, and removed the lid to reveal some kind of unidentifiable slop.

"Today's special is fried roadkill, I think it was a squirrel... Maybe a raccoon..."

Everyone but Preston, who immediately started chewing on the 'food', stared in disgust at the stuff on the table, then Chris let out a laugh.

"Relax, I wouldn't feed you guys roadkill."

Deleted the campers began also eating the unidentifiable meat.

"Oh, it's gotta be chicken." Jim said.

Ivy shook her head.

"No way, that's pork."

"Oh wait..." Chris said, after everyone had gulped down at least a little of it. "Maybe I wouldn't feed you roadkill, but chef definitely would."

Maddie immediately vomited up most of what she had just eaten, causing Chris to laugh maniacally. Lauren shriveled her nose and dropped her plate, along with almost everyone else in the room.

Preston was the only one who didn't seem to care.

He looked around and said, "What's wrong with y'all? Didn't your mama ever make you some fried squirrel?"

Maddie vomited again, and the others slowly left the building, leaving Preston alone with the roadkill.

"Fine, more for me." He said.

By the time it was 7:45, every camper had made his or her way to the dock, and we're now all standing there talking to each other about the usual things. Chris arrived a minute later.

"Good morning my friends, today we are having a sleepover!"

"Sleep over?" Ching asked. "What a sleep over?"

"Well, not actually a sleepover as you all know it. Tonight, you thirteen campers have to battle to see who can stay awake the longest. The person who does wins invincibility for his team. But since it won't be night for quite some time, we are gonna do some preparations. First, everyone has to jog around the entire island, staying on the beach. The first team to have a member all the way around and back to here gets a decisive advantage in the next challenge. Ready?"

Before anyone could respond, Chris sounded a blow horn and the race was off. Soon, all thirteen of the racers were out of sight.

Zoey stayed in the lead the entire time, and won the race easily. She want even exhausted at the end.

"How did you do that?" Ross asked, panting.

"I'm on my track team back home."

"Well, you're an amazing runner."

Lauren saw the conversation, and horrified, tripped herself on purpose. Ross' attention immediately shifted to her.

"Lauren! Are you okay?"

"I don't know..." Lauren replied.

"Oh please," said Ivy, "you fell off your feet into sand. You're fine-"

Chris came out of nowhere.

"Right, so since Zoey won this race, the Screeching Losers win the first part of the challenge!"

Zoey's teammates cheered and high fived.

"Which means that each of you get a pair of these!" He pulled out ear plugs. The cheering died down.

"Ear plugs? How is that an advantage-" Jim began.

"You'll see later." Chris interrupted. "Now, follow me to the next part of the challenge..."

Chris went on to put them through five other seemingly pointless, but very tiring, exercises. By the time they were done, the sun was beginning to set.

"I hope you are all tired?" Chris said, looking around at his campers. The majority of them were obviously not used to that much exercise in a day, so it really burned them out.

"No way McClain," Jim said, I feel like a million bucks."

"Great. Because in case you have forgotten, the next part of the challenge involves staying awake for as long as possible."

He let them out into a clearing in the woods where a campfire burned.

"If you fall asleep, even for an instant, you are out and you can't win. Starting now, none of you can sleep until everyone else is sleeping. Good luck. You're gonna need it."

Chris walked back out of the woods, leaving the campers alone. Ivy cracked her knuckles, getting ready for the night. Ross and Lauren kissed out in the corner of the clearing, while Grace and Ching talked about Martial arts. Amy and Ron sat off alone, staring into space, as usual. Most everyone else was engaged in a big conversation about how much of a jerk Chris McClain was.

For her plan to work, Ivy simply needed to get Lauren away from Ross for a moment. She already had come up with an idea of how. First, she went to Zoey and moved her away from the big conversation.

"Zoey, there's a rumor going around that Ross is cheating on Lauren."

Zoey's mouth dropped open.

"With who?"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The rumors say with you, and Ross admitted to having a crush on you."

Zoey's face reddened. "Oh, wow... I had no idea."

"Well, I think you should talk to him."

Zoey nodded. "And you should talk to Lauren."

(CONFESSIONAL: Zoey)

How perfect, Ross has been my crush since he got here, and now he has a crush on me. I can make this work. If he denies it, I can still make this work.

(END)

"Exactly what I was thinking."

From there, Ivy simply had to walk over to Lauren and tell her he needed to speak to her alone for a moment. She agreed to it, but only for a few minutes. Meanwhile, Zoey talked to Ross. It was all working perfectly.

"What is it Ivy?"Lauren asked.

"Lauren, I hate to tell you this, but Ross is cheating on you with Zoey."

Lauren was about to object, but suddenly Zoey planted a kiss on Ross' lips. One that make Lauren immediately faint, a millisecond before Ross pushed her off of him.

Ivy smiled smugly. She had won, yet again. Of course, she had knocked out one of her own teammates, but still...

Over a hidden speaker somewhere, Chris said, "That's one camper down, and twelve to go!"

In the hours following, Ross stayed away from Zoey as much as possible, who looked extremely confused. Ross looked more depressed than anything else. The next people to go out were Sam, Maddie, Ching, and Grace in that order. The other eight hung on as the hours ticked by. Eventually, Chris's voice came over the loudspeakers again.

"Now it's time for a sleepy story. Once upon a time, there lived a sleepy, sleepy boy..." Chris went on for half an hour, telling a sleepy story until some of the campers finally figured out what their earplugs were for. Chris finally stopped when Preston and Zoey slipped into sleep, followed a few minutes afterwards by Ross.

The remaining five campers, Jessica, Ivy, Jim, Ron, and Amy tried to stay awake by engaging in conversation. Jim attempted to start a conversation with Ron and Amy, but Ron wouldn't speak a word and Amy spoke very few. Exhausted, Jim slumped down next to the two remaining campers from the Plungers team.

"So, it's just us five now." He said." Ivy nodded.

"Just us five."

There was silence for a moment, and then Jessica began singing a soft lullaby in a beautiful voice. Jim couldn't help it when he began to listen and fall asleep...

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

Hey I like Jim and all, but there is no way I could love him. We only met yesterday. So, I used his interest in me to make him sleep... So what? That doesn't make me a bad person... Does it?

(END)

Ivy smiled as Jim fell asleep. She knew exactly what Jessica had done.

"I know exactly what ounce just done, you know."

Jessica smiled sheepishly. "Hey, it's a competition..."

"Yes, it is, and I'm glad I have you on my team."

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

What? This from the girl who tried to sink my boat the day before? Did she think I would forget this quickly. Whatever, I'll play along...

(END)

"Thanks..." Jessica paused a moment, and then forced herself to lie, "I'm glad to have you on my team. Now let's see what we can do about those last two shy Screeching Losers."

They stared in the direction of the two quiet ones, wondering how they could knock them out.

"Well, I've got nothing." Said Jessica. "I guess we do it the old fashioned way. We wait."

And so they waited for hours and hours. Amy eventually drifted off, but Ron stayed still and awake.

"Ivy.." Murmured Jessica, "I don't think I can take much more of-" she fell asleep with a thud of her body collapsing in the ground. Now Ivy and Ron were the last campers awake.

"Well." Said Ivy, "aren't you going to say something?"

Silence. Ron sat in complete silence, somehow staying awake.

"Come on, say something. You can talk, can't you?"

Still no reply. Ron simply stared blankly at her face.

"Come on, one word?"

Ron didn't speak. It was actually kind of freaky.

Ivy knew she couldn't stay up for much longer, and by the looks of things, Ron's condition hadn't changed since they came out here. She was desperate. She tried racking her mind for an idea, but she was too tired. She ended up thinking of the same thing over and over again. Then suddenly, she fell asleep. Ron let out a sigh of relief as Chris's congratulations came throg h the hidden speaker. Then Ron himself fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone sat at the breakfast table, eating the days special: fried something. No one knew who won. Ron wouldn't talk, and no one could seem to remember. When Chris entered, everyone waited with bated breath.

"Congrats to the Screeching Losers for winning yesterday's challenge!" Was the first hint he said. Sighs of relief came from half of the crowd, and sighs of disappointment from the other half.

"As soon as everyone is done, cast your votes and meet me down at the campfire place. See you there." Chris left, and the normal conversation continued. Except with Lauren and Ross, Lauren avoided Ross now, and the few times he tried to talk to her, she completely ignored him. Ivy admired her work. She'd done her job well.

"There are only six marshmallows on this plate." McClain began, "And there are seven of you, Toilet Plungers. One of you will be leaving down the dock of shame, and onto the boat of losers, and can never, ever come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to Sam, because he won the first challenge two days ago and granted himself some extra invincibility."

"The others go to Jessica, Ivy, Ching and Preston."

Lauren and Maddie were both on the edge of their seats.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Lauren!"

He threw her a marshmallow.

"Wha!" Maddie yelled.

"Maddie, you were the dumb blonde." Chris said. "You look great, but you act like a fool."

"This is like, not cool Chris!" She yelled, as Chef Hatchet dragged her into the boat of losers.

"And the rest of you have today off. Have fun, kids."

The campers scrambled out of the background, content for the moment because they were still in the game. Chris turned to the camera.

"Will Ross and Lauren ever make up? Will someone realize that Ivy is behind everything back that happens here? And most importantly, who will get a marshmallow? Find out all of this and much more next time on

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!"

(Cue Credits)

(Was it too long? Too short? Too much character development, too little? I want to know everything wrong with it so I can improve on later chapters. Thanks for reading.)


	3. Episode 3: Shoot 'Em Up

_**EPISODE 3: Shoot 'Em Up**_

"Last time on Total Drama Island...

The two teams had a sleepover night, seeing which team had a member who could stay awake for the longest. Ivy went back to her manipulating, breaking up Ross and Lauren for her own purposes. It was a good fight, but in the end, silent Ron won the day for the Screeching Losers, staying up past all the others, without ever making a sound. That brought the score to a tie. One win for the Losers, and one for the Plungers."

"What will Ivy do next? Will Jessica be lured into an alliance with her? And will Ron ever speak a word? Find out all this, and more on today's episode of

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!"

(Theme Song)

The mess hall was full of campers, the majority of them chatting about various things. As usual, Ron and Amy sat off to the side of everyone else. Ross and Lauren sat at opposite ends and opposite sides of the table, trying their best not to look at each other. Ivy was gloating over her her victory.

(CONFESSIONAL: Ivy)

Now that I've gotten rid of the lovers, I need an ally. Jessica being my ally would make me powerful with Jim, and that basically gives me two allies for the price of one...

(END)

"... And we were the last two left. I tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't say a word. It's very creepy..." The group of teens that had be listening to Ivy all looked simultaneously at Ron.

"They're both really shy, I suppose." Grace said. "Maybe that is why they get along with each other so well."

Zoey had ended up two seats away from Ross, and she tried to avoid looking at him as much as she could. All her life, she had tried to be as nice as she could to people, and last night she had ruined two people's relationship. For the first time in a long time, she was truly depressed. Then something occurred to her...

(CONFESSIONAL: Zoey)

Wait a minute, since these rumors obviously weren't true, and Ross obviously never said that he had a crush on me, why did Ivy tell me... Unless Ivy was manipulating me...

(END)

Ching resumed talking with Grace, who spoke Chinese fluently. Since his brother left, she was the only one he could talk to and completely understand what she was saying, as the English he knew was a month crash course before he came to the island.

Chris walked into the building in his usual style, and everyone stopped talking and eating to hear what would be going on today.

"Who's ready for another day of this game show?" He asked.

When no one responded, he frowned.

"Wimps. Anyway, since we have been doing individual challenges for the past couple days, I thought we should do a team based challenge today. We are gonna do a run of the mill game of paintball."

(CONFESSIONAL: Jim)

Paintball, finally something I'm good at. I play it with my friends back home all the time.

(END)

Most of the contestants nodded in approval, except Preston.

"That ain't fair, y'all have the advantage in this one. Back at the farm, there ain't no paintball to play."

Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Some people will have advantages some rounds, other people in others."

Preston simply said, "It still ain't fair..."

"Right," said Chris, "meet me at the dock in half an hour for gear and rules. See you then." He left the mess hall, and the room erupted in conversation once more. Grace and Ching left the building a minute after Chris. Once they got into an open space, they began showing each other martial arts moves that the other had never heard of.

"You know," Grace said, in Chinese, "I really like having someone around who appreciates Chinese culture as much as I do. Not just the martial arts, but everything about Chinese culture. My friends back home mostly make fun of me for it..."

"You have bad friends," Ching replied, "no offense meant."

Grace sighed. "You don't know the half of it. Anyway, let's get back to our training."

"Agreed, we only have a couple more minutes before we need to meet up with Chris."

They continued training as long as they could, and then they headed down to the others who had already made it to the dock.

"And that's everyone," Chris began, "let's get started. Screeching Losers, for today you will be the blue team. Toilet Plungers, you are red."

He began handing out their vests, goggles, and paint guns.

"Here's how it will work. The first team to knock all the members of the other team out, by hitting them anywhere with a paint gun, wins today's challenge and invincibility."

Everyone waited a moment, and then Ivy spoke up.

"That's it? No twist on it?"

"Why does there have to be a twist on everything?" Chris asked. "I mean, I could always let some bears loose and-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Chris laughed, as if he were kidding.

"Anyway, I'm giving you five minutes to spread out, and when you hear a siren over the loudspeaker, that means you should begin. Spread out time starts... Now."

The two teams split into two groups and ran in different directions. After two minutes, Ivy stopped the Plungers. "Alright, we need a plan. They obviously have a better chance. They have most of the people who might actually know how to play this game well."

Jessica nodded in agreement.

"To try to impress me, Jim went blabbing on for twenty minutes about how great he was at paintball, and how he used to play it with his friends all the time."

"Who says I can't play paintball?" Asked Sam, clearly annoyed.

"What nerd plays paintball?" Ivy snarled.

"Hey, I'm not a nerd!" Sam yelled.

The siren from the loudspeaker interrupted their conversation, and signaled that the battle had begun.

"I shoot gun good." Ching said.

"I hope you're right," Jessica said, "because otherwise this is pointless."

Meanwhile, the Screeching Losers, under the leadership of Jim, had found a good place to hold up against attacks. It provided a fair amount of cover, and it was atop a small hill, providing them with a view of the surrounding area.

"I don't really know how to use this." Grace said. "Hand to hand combat is more of my thing."

"Simple," Jim replied, "you just point the gun and fire. I'm sure Jessica know how to use these very well. She's great..."

He started rambling on about how great Jessica is in every way, but was abruptly cut off by Ross.

"You think Jessica is great? You obviously don't know Lauren... She was the greatest girl I could ever ask got... And now she's gone... All because of her!"

He made an angry gesture at Zoey. Tears started streaming down her face, as she broke down.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want this to happen... Ivy told me that- that-"

Ross snorted. "I don't care what Ivy did, it's all your fault."

"Hey, Ross, a little harsh, no?" Jim said.

"How would you feel if I went and kissed Jessica?" Ross asked.

Jim had no reply. No one said anything for a while, the only audible sound sniffling from Zoey. Suddenly, a rustling came from behind a tree. Jim pointed his gun and waited. When no one came out he whispered, "I'm going out to investigate." He slowly made his way to the tree, and turned to find- no one. But there was an obvious sign someone had been there, a piece of torn cloth stuck on a tree branch. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye, and realized that someone was running. He immediately began pursuit, following the person through the trees. Fortunately for him, the person tripped over a root and fell to the ground. Jim looked down to see Jessica lying there. She smiled wryly.

"Hi." She said.

Jim's hesitation to fire is what got him. From behind more trees, five other people came out. Jim sighed.

"Great strategy..." Was what he said, but Jessica could see he was obviously see that he was hurt by her leading him into this trap. The team opened fire on Jim. Drenched in paint, he silently made his way back to the camp.

Everyone on the Plungers team cheered. Even Lauren, who had been glum since she had fainted two days ago, seemed to brighten up.

"I told you that would work." Said Ivy. "Now we took out their star player."

"Yeah, great..." Jessica said.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

Now I feel terrible... Why should I? This is a competition, we are on opposite teams. We aren't even together. I don't harbor any romantic feelings for him at all... But still, I feel guilty for using him that way...

(END)

Grace looked down at her watch.

"I think it's safe to say that they got him at this point."

Zoey shook her head. "Without him, we don't have any really great players. I mean, Ross said he played a little, but..."

"But what?" Ross asked.

"Well, I think you're too busy mourning to really fight."

"Oh really? You think I'm preoccupied? You'll see. Lauren? Lauren who?" He said. Everyone could tell his heart wasn't in it.

Before anyone could reply, an ambush was underway. Grace was down in the first five seconds, along with Ross. Amy went out next, leaving only Zoey and Ron in the game. At this point the whole team thought it was pointless. The whole team besides Ron.

Ron expertly shot down Sam, which caused Ivy to laugh, until she too was hit. One by one, he picked off the other team, much to everyone's amazement, until only Jessica was left. He aimed his gun, and he would have won the game, if Zoey hadn't accidentally fired her weapon, knocking Ross's out of his hand. Before he could pick it back up, Jessica shot him out of the game, and then shot out Zoey. She let out a sigh of relief. Her team had won. Everyone on Jessica's team cheered their heads off as they made their way to camp, while the other team didn't speak a word.

(CONFESSIONAL: Ivy)

Obviously Ron is a man of many talents. If he stays in long enough, he'd be a good ally to have in the future. I'll stay on his good side.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jim)

If the stories they told me were true, Ron is a great paintball player. Better than myself, even. Who knew...

(CONFESSIONAL: Grace)

I have a feeling I'm going tonight. I was the first one to be shot out, besides Jim anyway, who was obviously lured into a trap. It's too bad. I was just starting to make friends here.

(CONFESSIONAL: Jessica)

I feel like I'm friends with the devil... After we won, Ivy and I had a quick party. As much as I hate to say it, I really enjoyed it. I keep trying to remind myself that she is not a good person, but somehow I keep forgetting... And the advantages I have taken of Jim so far... They aren't right...

(CONFESSIONAL: Zoey)

I've asked around, and I've found out that Ivy has been manipulating people non stop since we got here. Sometimes in big ways, sometimes in small ways. Either way, it has to stop. Once I gather more evidence, I'll tell everyone and get her voted off... She was behind Ross and Lauren.

(END)

Jim sat alone on the steps of his cabin. He had just voted on who he wanted kicked off. Like most people probably did, he voted for Grace. Jessica came up and sat next to him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey bird." Jim replied.

"Bird... Why bird?"

"Well, I heard it's a British term used to talk about girls."

Jessica laughed. "Yeah, it is. It's just funny you calling me that."

He turned and looked into her eyes. "I know that you've been using my crush on you in the past two challenges to help you win." He said. She blushed, and her blood ran cold.

"I... I'm sorry..."

He shook his head. "There's no need to be. You don't owe anything to me, and it is a competition after all."

She nodded, but she could tell he didn't believe any of it. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Screeching losers, meet me at the camp fire. The votes have been tallied."

"Gotta go." Jim said.

"Seeya later." Jessica replied, as Jim walked away.

"By now you should all know the drill. There are five marshmallows on this plate, one less than you there are of you. That means that one of you will be leaving on the dock of shame, and the boat of losers tonight. Once you do, you can never come back. Ever."

"The first marshmallow goes to Jim. Ching, Amy, Ron, you are also safe." He threw them all marshmallows. Now only Zoey and Grace were left.

"And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Grace!"

Grace sighed in relief as the marshmallow flew into her hand. Most of the team was puzzled, as they had all voted for Grace to go. Zoey shrugged.

"I guess I deserved this... But there's something you should know about Ivy. She's-"

Zoey was cut off by Chef Hatchet picking her up and throwing her into the boat, which drove away quickly.

Chris shook his head. "What did such a nice girl do to any of you... Any of you but... " he grinned, pointing at Ross. Ross rolled his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Chris waited until the rest of his team was gone and said, "you rigged the votes, you sly dog..." "What! That's ridiculous!" Ross yelled, and stormed off, leaving Chris laughing.

(CONFESSIONAL: Ross)

Okay, so I rigged the votes. At least with her gone, I have a chance of getting my sweet, sweet Lauren back...

(END)

"Will Jessica be seduced by the dark side? Will she ever stop using Jim? Will Ross get Lauren back? Will Ross rig more votes? Find out all this and more on the next episode of

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!"

(Cue Credits)

(This was a real character developer chapter. Again, I want to know anything you think about this. I want your opinions, and I want the facts on inconsistencies and grammatical errors and such. Thanks for reading once again, I hope you enjoyed! I will have the next episode out by the end of the week.)


	4. Episode 4: END

This book series has been cancelled. I stopped writing it for a while, and when I reread it, didn't like some things about it. I'll be remaking it, and I'll post the link here:


End file.
